The Twelve Jewels of Destiny
by Kurome
Summary: Follow the G-Boys as they are part of an ancient quest/battle on the planet Tanzura.They must collect 12 jewels,which fit into the rod of Destiny.An evil race is what they must destroy,guided by Janier and Mirikna,two Goddesses.What Destiny awaits them?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own not Gundam Wing. 

Ramblings: Just a story that came off the top of my head. Hope you enjoy, I know it's not really good so far, and the first chapter doesn't make much sense. Oh, I made up words for like names of cities, towns, whatever. So if they are a word in a different language (I doubt it) I didn't know. 

Sailor Triforce: Yeah, I know. I haven't finished ONE fic, and I'm making another. -.-; This is the prologue. Thanks to Xamick for beta reading.

**Prologue:**

                In the beginning of creation, it wasn't what everyone thought. Earth was bare and uninhabited. There was a planet before Mercury, one that does not exist today. It was named Vulcan. It was observed in March 29, 1859, in France. The calculations that the person who saw it was enough to convince the most illustrate astronomer in France to believe its existence. Scientists today can't prove of its existence. If they looked on a certain day, certain time block, they would be able to watch this planet for a while. You have to get to the time block though; it will only be visible for around 35 minutes. They would see a phantom planet, wishing to cry out its final battle cry to Earth. 

                 Yet, it believes Earth to be another planet. The 4th planet from the sun at the time Vulcan existed. Earth was the 5th the planet existed. Earth didn't have people, plants, or life at all. That came after the 4th planet from the sun was destroyed, and so with Vulcan. The 4th planet was the planet with the human design for its life forms, along with animals. What was on Vulcan was different. Powerful. Fast. Magical. Non-human. _Hungry_.

                The 4th planet from the sun at that time, not Mars, lets forget about that. Imagine. Vulcan, Mercury, Venus, ???, Earth, and such. We can't avoid the name of the 4th planet forever, so I'll tell you the name._ Tanzura_. Tanzura is the planet that was inhabited with the human like life forms, the planet that had the Goddesses children inhabiting it. The Goddesses created the people on Tanzura, and treated every single one like they were their own children, and treated them equally. They did create them from their own blood, mixed with a magical substance. The Goddesses were immortal. They protected their children. The race they created was purer then anything, except few ones who were created wrong. They would be evil. In fact, the children had a language they created, older then Sanskrit. They had two languages; one was for the Goddesses, which the Goddesses spoke and created, and one for the inhabitants of Tanzura. They spoke the Language of the Goddesses as they called it, when they prayed. They were indeed pure. In fact, their race's name, _Fazoren_ in the Language of the Goddesses and their own language _Tanz_ meant 'pure heart'.                  

                  On Tanzura, the people built Oracles for each Goddess. They need not to have priests to serve the Oracles; the Goddesses told them that in the beginning. They needn't have sacrifices either, the Goddesses feed of the Hopes, Dreams, Wishes, and Prayers of their children. The Goddesses all had one power that they were in control of. The queen Goddess Janier had all the powers. She didn't use them much, but she did her main one, Destiny. 

                   However, Janier didn't know how her choice of whom she chose to be the chosen ones would change the universe. Or maybe she did. She was, of course, Destiny. But her choice destroyed not only the evil inhabitants of Vulcan, but also the planet Tanzura. It was after that which Earth was formed. 

                    You see, there were twelve jewels. All of them fit into a rod, the Rod of Destiny. On Tanzura, five thousand years after the Goddesses created it, a favorite tale was of the twelve magical jewels of the Universe, which are scattered across Tanzura; how they would fit into the Rod of Destiny to overcome the evil race on Vulcan. 8 people would go on a quest to find them, five boys, three girls. They were the chosen ones to destroy the _Korkian_,the race inhabiting Vulcan. Korkian meant 'evil being', in the Language of the Goddesses and Tanz. It was a fun tale to tell, it hadn't happened yet, and, after all, the twelve jewels were supposed to be a myth. The story was for fun, and most people didn't know that it would be true soon. With a few twists…

                      Then the plague broke out. It caused people to fall sick and/or die. Janier and Mirikna, Janier's sister who controlled Wind, were in despair. They knew who was behind this. The Korkian hadn't risen in three thousand years, after they had been beaten. But they were back, but for now had sent a plague as a warning. It touched four cities, but not Carnt were the Oracle of Destiny was. 

                      The time was then. Janier sent of back to the Oracle of Destiny to awaken two of the eight chosen ones. Well, in two years time he would come and learn. When the plague finished. The Korkian didn't know they did a favor to the Goddesses in a way. One of the chosen ones, a young fifteen year old now, would be forced out of his home when his family dies of the plague. He would stay with the other chosen one, and would quest for the first jewel together. The chosen one would have never known what he was if e didn't move to Carnt, and the other one who lived in Carnt wouldn't know what he was.

                       None of this is recorded in history. One thing, it happened before Earth was formed, and another it happened on an ancient planet. Two planets really. Do you notice how there is no planet Vulcan (except for the Phantom view) or Tanzura? No Korkian or Fazoren race? Most likely not, as the two reasons above state. Yet you are now reading evidence, the only left evidence, of two ancient planets in a war, a war started by started by evil creatures of the now 

non-existent planet Vulcan, powerful creatures, magical creatures, hungry creatures. All bent on destroying Tanzura, unless the Chosen Ones can be awakened and find the twelve magical jewels of the Universe.

END PROLOGUE

Well, it's not that good huh? Here are some pronunciations and definitions:

Tanzura-  Tan-zer-a……  The 4th planet from the sun during when Earth wasn't inhabited

Fazoren-  Fah-zor-ran……   The race that lived on Tanzura, means 'pure heart' in Tanz and The Language of the Goddesses

Tanz- tan-z……     Language of the Fazoren

Korkian-  Kor-ki-an……  race on Vulcan, means 'evil being' in Tanz and the Language of the Goddesses

If you have any questions about this fic, please e-mail me at winner02@bellsouth.net . I will try and answer your question/s. I know at the beginning was kind of confusing though. Vulcan was once believed to be a planet, it was first sighted in 1859, and the calculations did make the highest French astronomer believe it was real. Well, the hardest part of this fic I need to make up a language. 

-.-;; Oh well. Please e-mail comments to me, or REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^ Tell me if you want more. The next chapter we see Trowa and Quatre come into the scene.

                                               


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of a Journey

In the first chapter is where two of the G-Boys come in, Trowa and Quatre. We also see a short segment with Mirikna and Janier, talking about the chosen ones.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Rambling: See prologue.  
  
1 Chapter 1: The Start of a Journey  
  
Janier, the queen of the Goddesses and the Goddess of Destiny looked down at the city of Carnt, in the beautiful land of Tanzura. She shook her head sadly. "Mirikna, the plague is over. Carnt wasn't touched." She told her sister who stood behind her. "I know, but isn't that good? Looking at you, it seems like that was the worst thing to happen." Mirikna replied. Janier sighed. "That means the Chosen Ones will embark on their quest today. The plague ended 2 days before today, sure, but I told them to wait until today to start. The collection of these jewels can either change the Universe for the best or worst. Also, the Korkians are mad about the plague ending after it's two year reign." The Goddess turned to her sister with tears running in a steady stream down her face. "If it changes for the worst, the future will change. Tanzura won't be the 4th planet from the sun. Vulcan won't be before Mercury. I just…" Janier stopped talking.  
  
"You don't want our children to die, do you?" Mirikna offered softly. Janier nodded. "Correct. Each of the Goddesses including us created them. We took time in each one, making sure they were of pure heart. Fazoren." she said sadly. "Ni con taso fazoren?" (Translation: "Everyone has a pure heart?") Janier shook her head. "Korkian. We didn't create them, but they have made deals with some of the children. They said no, they wouldn't become evil, but… The Korkian took their souls. They made them evil. How will the Chosen Ones know who to trust or not?" "They'll learn Janier. They'll learn."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
On Tanzura…  
  
"Quatre, are you ready?" "Huh?" Quatre Winner turned around to the door of the small room he stayed in. In the doorway was Trowa Barton, whom allowed Quatre to stay with him. "Are you ready?" Trowa repeated in the same monotone. Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner were best friends. Trowa wasn't rich, but wasn't poor, and he lived with his older sister Catherine Bloom. Quatre one the other hand was very poor (A/n: A twist in normal events…), and he had no family. All because of the plague. He had been sent to Carnt as an invitation from Trowa when his father and his remaining sister Lila died. "I suppose so." Quatre replied sighing as he tightened the string on top of the bag that held his few possessions. Trowa had a bag slung over his shoulder too. They would be embarking on a journey, a long one at that. They would meet up with three others, well, three girls and three more boys. 'Wow,' thought Quatre. 'The twelve jewels of Destiny. Some others and me are supposed to find them! But I thought they were only a myth!.' He kept these thoughts with him as he walked towards the door to Trowa, with his bag around his shoulder.  
  
Carnt truly was a beautiful city. Flowers, gardens, trees, just everything. Quatre looked around as he and Trowa exited the city gates out of the magnificent town. "Wasn't Catherine mad Trowa?" the blonde asked lengthening his steps to catch up to Trowa as the gates closed behind him. They walked in the direction of the lush forest southeast of the town. "Yes, but she got over it." The corner of Trowa's mouth curved into a small smile. "Any idea which jewel is first?" asked Quatre. Trowa just shrugged. You could have him talking one moment, and he wouldn't say anything the next. The forest was still a great deal away. About a day or two. They would of course need to rest somewhere for night. That brought a feeling upon Quatre. What about the others they were supposed to meet? What did the others look like? Who were the others? All that thought gave him a headache as he walked with his brown-haired friend towards the forest.  
  
They found a place to rest at nightfall. It was a small, uninhabited cave. Trowa and Quatre went inside. The top was a few inches from touching their heads. It was still enough to rest in. It was surely wide enough. When inside, Trowa leaned against the wall. Quatre sat down on the dry floor of the above ground cave. He unloosened the brown belt on his rich blue colored tunic (A/N: Don't hurt me! All the boys wear tunics in this, by the way. These are ancient times. I also played Zelda too long today) and set it down. He also took of his backpack and put it next to him, lying down with his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling of the cave for a little while. Inside the cave was dark, but Quatre could see an emerald eye looking at him as he closed his eyes.  
  
"So, Trowa, why do you think *we* have to find these jewels?" Quatre asked his friend, tired. "I don't know. Rest for now. If we travel enough in the morning, we should be able to reach the forest by mid-day." Trowa explained in monotone. "M-kay." Quatre mumbled, as he drifted of to sleep.  
  
Well, not that good… Hope some people like it, who ever is reading it… -.-; The next chapter is Quatre's flashback, of how they became Chosen Ones. Bye! Please Review! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2: The Oracle of Destiny

Next chapter… a flashback, and so will be the next. This is kind of Quatre's dream sequence of how he knew he was a Chosen One, but it's a flashback too. -_-; SPECIAL THANKS TO Xamick FOR BETA READING!!!

Chapter 2: Oracle of Destiny 

~~~~~+++++**_Flashback 2 days earlier_**+++++~~~~~

                                Quatre was walking through the town Carnt that he resided in with Trowa and Catherine. He was away from the plague that took his family, and the plague was now completely gone. He came to Carnt one year ago when his father and last living sister Lila died. His whole family died save for his mother who had died in childbirth when he was born; all killed by a plague, a mysterious one at that. Today was the day Carnt got word it was over. Done. Carnt hadn't been touched by it, yet the 7 (in the first chapter I said 4, but it's 7) towns it had touched had a total of 2,729. Thirty of which was once his rich, lavishing family. It was all a horrible lost. It was over now, and today he would be going to the Oracle of Destiny to pray. Why would he go to the Oracle of Destiny? The answer was clear, apart from being the *only* Oracle in Carnt, it was also the host to Janier, the queen of the Goddesses. She controlled Destiny, but that was only her main power. Being the queen, she could use any power. The Goddess Janier worked in mysterious ways. That day, the blonde did not know how mysterious…

~~~+++**_A few minutes later, outside the Oracle_**+++~~~

                                       Quatre now stood outside the Oracle of Destiny. It was in the dead middle of Carnt. It had roses bushes, palm trees, carnations, lilies, and assortments of other beautiful plants around it. The Oracle was white marble, twisted with purple. It had breath taking carved decorated columns supporting it, like twisted ivy. The top the columns supported was swirled high to form an up raised circle, and the top was dipped downwards. Much like people now would think of ice cream in a cone. The flowers and plants reached to the beginning of the top. In short, it was like a mystical gazebo. Quatre walked into the dark entrance, yet inside it was the only thing that was dark…

~~~~++++Inside the Oracle of Destiny++++~~~~

                                       It was beautiful inside. Plain, yet beautiful. You couldn't see outside, but you could see up the steps of the Oracle, which without the plants sure did look like a gazebo. In the platform, there was a small pool. Oh, and the plants from the outside curved near the front so when you walked in you wouldn't be at the steps. It was this open space that you were supposed to pray at. He walked up a little more, yet not up to the steps; he was still about 1 foot away from them. He sat on his knees on the praying tile; lowered his head, closed his eyes, and put his hands in prayer position. The prayer position was same as it is used now normally; hands pressed flat together pointing straight up. The shallow pool up the Oracle steps was a mixed color of silver, purple and blue, in such a way that you could see the individual colors, and it made the Fazoren's platinum hair shine an illusion of the platinum being silver. 

                                      The Oracle of Destiny was like other Oracles. It had no priests, and no sacrifices were needed. Janier and the other Goddesses fed on the prayers, hopes, dreams, and wishes their children had when they were at the Oracle of a Goddess. Quatre sat on his knees on the praying tile, which was a marble circular slab still level to everything else, but it was quite large and it had the Symbol of Destiny in it. The Symbol of Destiny was a circle (of course -.-;) with an angel with flowing hair and wings stretched out and arms out stretched with two dolphins around it; one on both sides. The one on the right side nose was pointed up, the other on the left pointed down. They were both half curved, as if they were leaping out of the water but on the side. The purple swirls in the marble were slightly richer on the angel's wings and the dolphins. The Oracles were capable of this beauty from being created by the Goddesses. Inscribed above the top of the angel stretching to one wing from another in Tanz was 'Tine sha, que no shan lin Fazorens,' 'Follow your Destiny, all of the pure hearts.'. Quatre continued his silent prayer in the Language of the Goddesses, which was known as Jentic (Jen-tick) in fact. "Detino la shi fig sant, Destiny already has in store, shan le so ta, All it gives us."  A prayer of his own followed the traditional Destiny­­­ Љ prayer in Jentic. It was stopped short by a flash of gold light mixed with purple coming from up the steps of the Oracle and in the middle of the pool where a larger Symbol of Destiny was; brightening the Oracle up. Quatre looked up and stood on one knee, then stood up fully. When the golden light subsided, in the pool in the middle of the Symbol of Destiny was a girl with the appearance of 17 years with long flowing hair was there. She had on a long robe like dress that touched the ground and was made of a substance that appeared as if the liquid in the pool turned solid. It was mostly purple tough, in fact it was a light silverish-purple. She smiled at Quatre's awestruck face and said, "Hello Quatre Winner of the Fazoren. I am the queen of the Goddesses, Goddess of Destiny, Janier."

~~~~~END CHAPTER TWO~~~~~~

Cliff hanger! Hehehe… Now to work on my dead Star Trek: TNG Gundam Wing crossover. -_-;;; 


	4. Chapter 4: It wasn't a dream

Sailor Triforce: Xamick, here is chapter 4. Chapter 4:

The Twelve Jewels Of Destiny Chapter 4: It Wasn't A Dream 

                              "J-Janier?!? Quatre wondered aloud.  Janier smiled.  "Yes.  No need to be worried or anything.  I have some very good news." She said.  She had wavy hair to her waist, and it was orchid purple in color.  One of her pale fingers was twisting some strands of hair down near her waist.  Her eyes were smoky purple, as if a crystal ball.  Her skin was pale like moonlight, and she truly was beautiful.  Quatre started to bow, but Janier waved her hand.  "That won't be necessary.  Did you bow to your Tanzura mother?  I am the Universe Mother, you don't need to bow." She said.  She looked as if she was eighteen or nineteen, and her voice sounded that of one.  She stepped down from the Oracle and pulled Quatre into an embrace.  She was taller then him, and she put one hand on his back and the other came on his head as she laid her head on his to the side.  She did this because Quatre   started to tear up after hearing mother.  "My child, Quatre if I may call you, your Tanzura mother is safe and protected.  In fact," she said kissing his forehead gently, "both her and your Tanzura father say hello and for you to be happy now, and they are extremely proud of what your destiny is.  Your sisters say the same.  You must remember, everyone is your family, all Fazoren are your family.  They are your brothers and sisters, and they all care for you.  You shall never be alone, and that is the truth.  This is the thoughts I have to comfort you right now, my child, but if you think with your heart, you shall know the answers." She said softly.  Quatre hugged back and thanked her.  

                                   Janier stepped away slowly.  She held a rose in her hands now.  The rose was silver, and the silver looked as if it was a natural color in the wild for roses.  She handed it to Quatre, and he noticed she had a rose in her hair identical to the one she handed him.  She smiled again, a mischievous one.  Quatre took the rose and eyed Janier.  He then accidentally pricked his right wrist on a thorn will looking at her.  No, it was as if something moved the rose and thorn to his hand.  His fingers on the rose moved down on instinct to avoid pricking them again, and he held the wrist that was pricked infront of him.  A small circle of red blood started to come up from it.  He saw Janier approach him again and take the rose from her hair.  She looked down and with Quatre watching pricked her finger, and silver-red blood came up, unlike the shade of his blood.  He watched as she moved her hand to his right wrist, pressing the blood together.

                                  "What?" Quatre whispered confused. She moved her hand away after a moment, and Quatre looked at his wrist.  The blood was gone, just vanished.  It was like that on her finger to.  "Now," Janier said, and she pulled something out from her sash on the robe-like dress.  It was a bracelet with a dark blue gem in the middle.  "Now it can't be removed." She said as she clamped it on his wrist.  "I am assuming you have heard the legend of the Twelve Jewels of Destiny, correct?" she asked.  "Yes Goddess Janier.  I have also found it intriguing; just of the different possibilities it would have in life." He said.  "Ever thought the possibility that you could be a Chosen One?" Quatre froze. What?  Janier let out a laugh.  "Well you are.  That bracelet, it will help you.  Anago Detino (Water Destiny)" she said. 

                                  Quatre smiled with joy.  He also left out a laugh of his own and twirled around with the rose in his hand and the bracelet glimmering.  Janier watched with amusement.  "You were guided to come here.  Do you have any questions?  Dreams, feelings, anything?" she asked when Quatre stopped.  He looked at her seriously.  "Would it be a crime to ask what is the law of life?" he said.  Janier smiled and held the rose out at him, also with the hand holding the rose pointed a finger at him.  Quatre was confused as he looked at Janier, then the flower and her hand.  "What does it mean?" he whispered.  "Think.  I have shown you the Eternal law of life.  What do these represent?" she said waving her free hand to the hand with the rose and her finger still pointing at him.

                                  "I don't know." Quatre said confused.  He shook his head.  Janier's face grew serious again.  "Child, forget all teachings except those of your heart.  Think with your heart.  Bring the light above you into you.  The stars are not the limit.  The universe is not the limit.  Eternity isn't even the limit.  The limit is how much you'll believe of the light.  You know, the legend won't necessarily end with a happy ending if the Chosen Ones do not find the eternal light above themselves, and bring it into their hearts.  That's not the only unhappy ending it can have.  You can't believe everything you read on scriptures." She said.  Quatre closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment.  He opened his eyes again, looking at Janier.  "What… What is the light?" he asked.  "The light is not of matter, not of existence to everyone.  The light is the calm of souls, the very heart of souls." She said.  "Hmm… The rose is a plant, which lives.  That would be life." Janier nodded at Quatre to encourage him to continue.  "So the rose is life.  The finger, your hand, is in…. position of judgment?" Quatre said.  "Yes." Janier said. 

                           There was another flash of light from the Oracle, and another figure emerged and walked down the steps.  It was another girl, or Goddess if you like.  She had light blue hair with blue eyes like the sea.   She had pale skin, and her robe-like dress was royal blue and the sash was pale blue.  Her hair was longer, ending at the start of her knees.  She too was taller then Quatre.  "Janier, you said you would answer a question.  Stop teasing him now, okay?" the girl said. "Mirikna, the child must learn!" Janier protested.  "Mirikna?" quatre said.  The girl turned to Quatre.  "Yes." She eyed the bracelet, "And I guess I missed the initiation hm?" Mirikna joked.  Janier sighed.  "Please go get Tercha.  She has the other bracelet." Janier said.  "…?" Her eyes got round, "OH! Sure.  But, shouldn't she have came already?" Mirikna questioned.  "Yes, but things seem a bit late.  Now please get her."  Quatre couldn't believe it.  There were two Goddesses here, and they were planning to get a third!  Usually people saw some Goddess, but Janier was rare to see.  People saw the Goddess throughout their live at times, whatever Goddess applied to them by creating them.  Tercha was the Goddess of nature and flowers, and Mirikna was the Goddess of wind.  

                            An all-familiar light was in the Oracle, and another Goddess was in it.  Quatre heard as sandals made their way down the Oracle steps.  He looked up.  There was a girl, surely another Goddess, Tercha in fact.  She had ivy green eyes and mahogany brown hair.  Her robe was sea green and the sash emerald green.  Her eyes sparkled as she stepped down the steps.  She was looking down with her head bowed.  She stopped infront of Janier and Mirikna, to the side of Quatre.  She brushed her dress off, and then looked up through her bangs at Janier.  "Let me guess, I'm late as usual, huh?" she said.  Quatre gave a little laugh and she straightened up.  She turned to Quatre and smiled, blushing in humiliation.  "Well, guess not." She said.  "Well, first of all, Janier, I believe you didn't finish telling Quatre the law of life." Mirikna said.  Tercha looked at Janier in interest, wondering how far she got to explaining it.  "Well, you were right about the rose is life, the fingers where judgment.  When you judge someone, three fingers are pointed at you." Janier said.  "And so if you make the right judgment, you gain three." Mirikna said.  "And if you make the wrong, you lose three." finished Quatre.  "Yes." Janier smiled.  She then nodded her head at Tercha, giving her the acknowledgment to show why she was here.  

                                            Tercha took something out of her sash, and brought it up.  Quatre saw it was a bracelet, much like his with silver and a deep blue gem, but this one had a forest green gem.  The gems were just oval, no special design.  Tercha handed it to Quatre.  "This is for your friend Trowa.  It is the nature bracelet, like yours is the water bracelet." She said.  "Trowa?" wondered Quatre out loud.  "Yes.  Remember, the first people on the quest were two boys who one brought the other the news of being a Chosen One." Janier said.  "And the first gem, Forest, is in the forest north of here, the Forest Temple.  Yo shall meet Fire in the Forest, and he shall help you." Mirikna said.  "Okay." Quatre said and nodded.  "Go on the quest two days from now.  Beware any Korkians, and enemies.  Just give that bracelet to your friend.  The bracelets; you shall know what to do with them when the time comes." Janier said while stepping up the Oracle.  Tercha and Mirikna followed suit.  "Goodbye my Child." Janier added.  The Goddesses disappeared, leaving Quatre with the bracelet on his hands and holding another to give to Trowa.

~~END CHAPTER~~  


End file.
